


The Dreamer

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Series: Hyunwoo's Boyfriend, Lee Minhyuk~ [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Minhyuk is a dreamer, dreaming his life as the romance novels that he reads. And Minhyuk is the reason why Hyunwoo is dreaming too, because he doesn’t know what he did to deserve someone as pure and innocent like Minhyuk.





	The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This part can be read as stand alone fic. Well, in fact all of the fics in this series can be read as stand alone ^^” Please enjoy this fic from me. 
> 
> I have been replaying SF9’s O Sole Mio all these while xD Anyway, I might not be the best in writing dreamy fic. So, this might probably be my only attempt ><
> 
> As usual, unbeta-ed. Apologies in advance for any unintentional mistakes. 
> 
> Also, kudos and comments are much welcomed and loved! =D

Hyunwoo finds it absurd that Minhyuk is always reading romance novel. It’s funny, for someone like Minhyuk to be too engrossed with them. Not that Hyunwoo has anything to complain but somehow, it’s kinda influencing Minhyuk a little. 

Like that one point of time Minhyuk fakes sleep on the couch when Hyunwoo got home just so Hyunwoo could carry him to the bedroom. And according to Minhyuk after he wakes from his fake sleep, he read it from the current book and he is smitten with the idea. 

Not that Hyunwoo is complaining, but well…

One day when they are having their breakfast before heading for work, Minhyuk puts down his book on the table. His eyes are all gleaming, watching how Hyunwoo is shoving a spoonful of cereal in one hand and holding the newspaper he is reading in another hand. 

“Hyung ah…” Minhyuk calls out, making Hyunwoo looks up from his reading glasses. The light ray enters the sheer curtain of the window just behind Minhyuk. It makes Minhyuk looks dreamy, making him shines (but Minhyuk is almost as bright as the light ray). 

“I love you.” Minhyuk mutters and giggles. Hyunwoo blinks because he doesn’t know what he does to deserve someone like Minhyuk. Someone who isn’t afraid to tell Hyunwoo that he loves him. Almost everyday. Almost every seconds. And Hyunwoo will never get tired of it. He never wants it to stop, from hearing Minhyuk’s laughter or even his confession. 

And when Hyunwoo feels like he doesn’t know what he does to deserve someone like Minhyuk, he meant it. Hyunwoo happened to chance upon Minhyuk ‘s diary, or probably a journal which Hyunwoo knows for sure it’s supposed to be a secret from him. Hyunwoo knows it’s bad to be reading something personal, despite Minhyuk being his boyfriend but he is curious. Hyunwoo is curious about the Minhyuk that he might not know, the real Minhyuk that might be hidden from his eyes. 

When Hyunwoo flips through the pages, he realizes how everything is about him. Every page in the book is about him, their days together and how much Minhyuk loves him (which is nothing different from daily basis). Hyunwoo doesn’t know if he should be happy about it or probably creeps out because of how Minhyuk writes about things he loves about Hyunwoo. But it makes him warm on the inside, it makes him squirms, loved by all the lovely descriptions Minhyuk had upon him. Some things that he doesn’t even know about himself, he reads them. All those small things he did for Minhyuk which he thinks are nothing, meant the most to Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk is a dreamer, Hyunwoo realizes. Probably their relationship is like a dream to him. And Minhyuk makes Hyunwoo dreams too. Because really. What did he do to deserve someone so pure, someone so innocent like Minhyuk. 

Hyunwoo is fast asleep when he feels Minhyuk poking his cheeks. He grunts a little, thinking it will stop the younger one, but Minhyuk still continues. 

“Hyung ah… I’m hungry. Let’s make supper. Pancakes or egg benedict sounds good now.” Hyunwoo hears Minhyuk’s soft voice. He opens his eyes slowly, turns his head a little to be welcome by Minhyuk’s bright smile. The boy’s smile grows even wider the moment he sees Hyunwoo waking up. 

“Min, it’s 2 in the morning. We have work tomorrow.” Hyunwoo says, voice still hoarse from sleep. But before he could react, or maybe sleeps back, Minhyuk is already pulling him by the wrist, dragging him out of the bed.

Before Hyunwoo knows it, he is already heating up the pan, beating some eggs, flours and milk together, making batter for the pancake. While Minhyuk is busy with preparing his orange squash which he has been so excited about since dinner. The playlist is looping to some spanish songs which have been Minhyuk’s favourite these days (According to him, it makes him feel more in love and suits all the romance novels that he is reading).

Hyunwoo waits for one side of the pancake to cook before turning it over. He lowers down the fire to let the inside cooks better. He feels Minhyuk’s arms slipping around his bare waist, making him smile the moment Minhyuk’s face is buried in his shoulder blade, sending fluttering kiss along the bone lines. 

“I love you, Hyung.” Comes Minhyuk’s small voice. Hyunwoo turns around, lowering his head a little to peck Minhyuk on his lips. Minhyuk’s hands travel to Hyunwoo’s nape, and they start to slow dance in the kitchen to the spanish song blasting from Minhyuk’s phone. 

=Extra=

Hyunwoo should probably know that slow dancing in the kitchen while cooking is bad. Minhyuk couldn’t stop laughing while eating the burnt pancake (and Hyunwoo realizes how much he loves hearing Minhyuk’s laughter). 

Hyunwoo tells himself not to get distracted by Minhyuk again the moment he pours in a new set of batter into the hot pan. He sees from the corner of his eyes how Minhyuk is striding closer to him. Hyunwoo is about to back away, planning to threaten Minhyuk with the ladle he is holding to not distract him but the moment Minhyuk throws himself over Hyunwoo, he knows he is defeated. He lets out a sigh and hugs the younger back. 

“You know, Hyung. If there is one romance novel which I love, it will be ours. I love ours the most.” Minhyuk says as he moves away. Hyunwoo smiles because God, he really doesn’t deserve this fluffy ball of sunshine. He raises his index finger, poking Minhyuk on his nose, only to leave a spot of pancake batter on Minhyuk’s nose. He sees how Minhyuk scrunches his nose and walks away towards the sink, muttering under his breath on how evil Hyunwoo is.


End file.
